vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meliodas
|-|Meliodas= |-|As a Holy Knight= |-|Demon Form= |-|Assault Mode= Summary Meliodas is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. In the present day, he cheerfully runs the Boar Hat, a bar based on top of a giant pig, serving patrons infamously terrible food along with his brand of liquor. His happy-go-lucky facade belies his troubled past as the eldest son of the Demon King who betrayed his own race, including his younger brothers Estarossa and Zeldris, for his lover, the peace-loving goddess Elizabeth, being cursed with the inability to die by the Demon King and Supreme Goddess for his actions. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, higher with Wrath | At least 7-B | At least 7-B | High 7-A | 6-C | 6-C, higher with Demon Mark | At least High 6-B Name: Meliodas Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 Classification: Demon, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, One of the Demon King's sons, Former leader of the Ten Commandments, Former leader of the Holy Knights of Danafor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immunity to some Demonic Powers (Was immune to Hendrickson's Acid Down due to being a member of the Demon Clan), Can reflect elemental/energy attacks and amplify them in the process, Can disperse elemental/energy attacks, Able to generate air blades with slashes, Can project an intimidating illusion of a dragon, Hellfire Manipulation (Can infuse his sword with hellfire and unleash it in his attacks), Duplication (Lostvayne lets him create weaker clones of himself), Statistics Amplification and Rage Power (Increased his power with his emotions despite being heavily injured) | Can manipulate the black "matter" on his body to form various shapes and forms (Blades, claws etc.), Flight (Via forming a wing), Regeneration (High-Low in combat, although he can only reattach severed parts of his body. Low-Mid via resurrection, as he regenerated all 7 hearts after they were destroyed by Estarossa), Power Nullification (Can nullify regeneration with hellfire), Resistance to Demonic Powers and Soul Manipulation (Despite her expertise in the matter, Merascylla was unable to pull out his soul even though he was heavily injured), Resurrection (He is capable of resurrecting himself from death, due to his curse, however every time he dies, he loses some of his emotions), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases during the night). Attack Potency: Small City level (Destroyed Bustee Dungeon while arm wrestling with Ban, cut apart a mountain with a twig, and split Byzel Rock by punching Ban into it), higher with Wrath | At least City level (Stronger than Dreyfus, Hendrickson, and Diane. Sliced apart Drole, who King couldn't hurt) | At least City level (Has a power level of 4400, making him superior to all the sins, sans Merlin. Could hurt a full strength True Demon Hendrickson, which his base form couldn't do with a weapon. After managing to control it, he increased his power level to 10,300, allowing him to stagger an extremely casual Galand) | Large Mountain level (Overpowered Monspiet for a second, effortlessly defeated base Galan, and overpowered an injured Dolor) | Island level (Capable of destroying the Kingdom of Danafor and overpowering both Gloxinia and Dolor with little difficulty) | Island level (After his resurrection, he gained a power level equivalent to Estarossa. Stomped Derieri with little effort, and punched one of her ribs out), higher with Demon Mark | At least Large Country level (While only partially transformed, he broke Merascula's Dark Cocoon, which even Zeldris and Meliodas using Demon Mark are incapable of. Casually defeated late-morning Escanor, who was more powerful than Tarmiel and far more powerful than Zeldris. Easily overpowered Zeldris, with the Demon King's power, and Estarossa) Speed: Massively Hypersonic close combat speed (Dodged Gilthunder's lightning) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ close combat speed (Blitzed Galan) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Gloxinia and Dolor) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ '(Blitzed Zeldris, with the Demon King's power) 'Lifting Strength: Class G+ (His arm wrestle with Ban wrecked Baste Dungeon) | At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Small City Class,' higher' with Wrath | At least City Class | At least City Class | Large Mountain Class | Island Class | Island Class, higher with Demon Mark | Large Country Class Durability: Small City level (Took numerous punches from Ban, including one when Ban was boosted up after stealing all of Meliodas' own physical strength and speed) | At least City level (Withstood hits from True Demon Hendrickson) | Large Mountain level (Has a higher power level than base Galan, took hits from Derriere, Gloxinia and Monspiet) | Island level (Tanked a gigantic explosion from Gloxinia) | Island level, higher with Demon Mark | At least Large Country level (Was completely uninjured by late-morning Escanor, who was more powerful than Tarmiel) Stamina: Very high (Fought against Ban for an extended period of time while taking a lot of punches. He was also capable of tanking multiple attacks from most of the Ten Commandments before being defeated) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range (with claws & blades), tens of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: His sacred treasure Lostvayne, a special sword that allows him to create multiple clones of himself. While these clones only hold a fraction of the power of the original (as their strength is split amongst the number of clones), they all possess the ability to use Full Counter, allowing him to effectively quintuple the damage of his counterattack. Intelligence: Skilled fighter. Weaknesses: Formerly lost the capacity for rational thought when enraged. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Unlike an immortal, the injury is still retained after he heals himself, and larger injuries require much more exertion due to being based on magic power rather than an Immortal's regen, which is a trait. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Demon:' Meliodas through unknown means has access to demonic power which gives him a large boost in physical capacity as well as other abilities. While using it he is bloodlusted and loses the capacity for rational thought. At night, his Magic Power increases. * Increased Strength: The black mark increases Meliodas' strength manifold, once activated Meliodas was able to stop Gilthunder's strongest attack with just his fingertips holding his sword. He was able to deliver devastating damage to a grey demon enhanced Hendrickson when others were hardly able to harm him. Even an empowered Helbram was unable to fully pierce the substance. * Increased Speed: Meliodas' speed also increased dramatically, capable of appearing in front of opponents at incredible speeds. '-"Black Matter":' When he accesses his demonic heritage, part of Meliodas body is covered in shifting black "matter," which he can manipulate and shape as well as extend it outside his body. He can use this to block attacks on his body, to form giant claws and blades to attack, or to fly, by forming a wing-like structure around his arm. * Self Healing: Using the black substance to stitch and cover wounds he can use this as a quick and effective first aid, closing stab wounds and even rejoining a severed arm. * Enhanced Durability: Meliodas can use the black substance as a form of armor to prevent attacks from being anywhere near as damaging as it should be. * Weapon Creation: When the black substance further takes a hold of Meliodas it envelops an even larger portion of his body like a large tattoo. In this state, Meliodas can use the substance to form axes and weapons. The power imbued in the weapons is considerable, enhancing attacks to a devastating scale. * Flight: When the substance covers his body, he can use it to manifest a wing and fly. * Dark Matter Magic Attack (unnamed): Using his magic power Meliodas is able to use the dark matter as a long ranged magical attack. The power of which even with his sealed powers caused turbulent winds to blow around Camelot and malevolent enough to intimidate surrounding people. The result of the magic attack is able to obliterate matter of anything not strong enough to resist being enveloped by it, leaving gaping holes thousands of feet deep and sending dark energy into the sky. The size and power of the attack are dependent on Meliodas' power and rage, the rage of which Meliodas finds hard to control. However, after training with the druids and being able to control his rage this may have been overcome. *'Full Power:' The Black Mark's full power has only been seen once. It occurs in a state of absolute rage, the sheer power of its release was enough to obliterate Danafor near-instantly, leaving a hole miles deep, when seen from the bottom it makes the remains of Danafor seem minuscule. The massive power of this form was enough to warrant Merlin to steal it before a similar fate happened to Liones and seal it with the help of the Druids. It was due to this power that Meliodas was called a Demon of Destruction. The anger of this form is different from usual anger that is fiery and destructive, as it has been likened to a calm, quiet sea that just swallows everything. This wrath was incredibly hard for Meliodas to control having relived the experience of Danafor over and over. ** Enhanced Magic Power: His full power demonic state has the ability to dramatically enhance his magic power, increasing the size of a Dark Matter magical attack to a size and potency to engulf and wipe out the entire Kingdom of Danafor and almost kill a member of the Ten Commandments. It is due to this power that even the druids sought to seal it away for fear the whole of Britannia may suffer the same fate as Danafor. ** Immortality Curse: It was revealed that the reason why Meliodas has been able to live for over 3000 years without any physical body change is that of this curse given to him by the Demon King. It allows him to resurrect if he is killed in battle and practically stops his aging. However, every time that he is killed, the Demon King will eat some part of his emotions, making Meliodas more ruthless than before, which will eventually turn him back into the demon that he once was. * Assault Meliodas: In this form, Meliodas recovers his power of yesteryear, it is conscious but his attitude has changed extremely, as, under the Full Dark Energy Form, he is enveloped by it and his capacity increases in an exponential manner to the extent that he easily defeated Escanor when he had a force of 114000. Abilities '-Full Counter:' Enables Meliodas to reflect magical attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger the user's power becomes. However, there are also many drawbacks to Full Counter; the user cannot initiate any attacks themselves, they would not be able to reflect attacks if the opponent does not allow them to read the nature and timing of their attacks, and only "power" attacks can be reflected; the ability is useless against indirect or physical attacks, in contrast to his younger brother Estarrosa, who can reflect physical strikes, but not magic-based attacks. Full Counter can only be used one at a time, though clones and the original can use it separately. * Counter Vanish: With his palm facing an incoming attack, Meliodas folds his thumb and little finger. He then, rather than reflecting "power" attacks, completely disperses the attacks used against him. * Revenge Counter: Meliodas turns off his abilities so that he can take damage. After Meliodas has taken enough damage, he charges his blade with power and strikes his enemy with it. This is considered to be Meliodas' ultimate attack and has an average survival rate of 0.2%. Enchantments * Enchantment: Hellblaze A mysterious ability displayed by Meliodas that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration, as shown when he used it against Ban. ** Divine Slayer: A powerful technique that requires Meliodas to heighten his full power and senses to the utmost limit and fire in a large stream of black flames in order to make one decisive attack. Key: Sealed without weapon | Sealed with weapon | Sealed Demon | Unsealed Base | Unsealed Demon | Post-Timeskip Base | Assault Mode Note: Click here for a Meliodas respect thread. Others Notable Victories: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's Profile (High 6-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Seiya's Profile (Assault Mode Meliodas and Seiya in his 6-C form were used, and speed was equalized) Quote (Cave Story) Quote's Profile (Meliodas was sealed with his Dragon Handle but was still Low 7-B. Meliodas couldn't access demon form. Speed was equalized) Twenty-Fifth Baam (Tower of God) Baam's Profile (Meliodas was in his sealed form without a weapon, this was using Hidden Floor Arc Baam. Speed was unequalised) Pit (Kid Icarus) Pit's Profile (Speed was Equalized and both characters were given access to their Sacred Treasures) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto (The Universe)) Naruto's Profile (7-B forms were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Knights Category:Cursed Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6